A Skeletal Secret Comes Out
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Hannah's friend Katie comes face to face with a Halloween monster that haunts her memory. But she learns he's not as scary as he seems.


**My wonderful friend GoldGuardian2418 gave me this great story idea! This one is for you, Goldie!**

* * *

Halloween was coming. A magical time of year where the strange, spooky, and exciting happen.

At the Fright Side, a magical realm where everyday was Halloween, two ordinary girls, Rachel and Sasha Jocklin were in the home of their good witch friend Scary Godmother.

They wore black witch hats, matching aprons, and pointed shoes.

Scary Godmother appeared before them. "Alright, ladies. Who's ready to make some magic?"

"Ready when you are, Scary Godmother!" Rachel saluted.

"I guess so." said Sasha. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Rachel?"

"Sure, Sasha!" Rachel said. We're gonna learn how to make witches brew from a real witch on Halloween night! How cool is that?"

Sasha smiled. "Well, it does sound pretty cool."

"Wait a spell," Scary Godmother looked around. "Where's Hannah?"

"She said she'll be here soon." Sasha said.

"Well, we can get started on the basics while we wait for Hannah." Scary Godmother said. "Now, to make witches brew, you'll need a big black cauldron."

She snapped her fingers and a cauldron appeared under the fireplace. "Next, you'll need ingredients." She grinned. "We'll start with one hundred percent pure bat's blood." She took out a bottle filled with a red liquid.

Once she opened it, she poured the whole thing in. "Next, we'll add a jar of spider bites, a pound of snail slime, and a glass of maggot goo."

Rachel and Sasha felt their faces turning green. Being a witch was not going to be easy.

* * *

Hannah Marie arrived at the old Spook House. She went up the steps and took out her skeleton key. She stuck it in the lock and gave it a turn.

The way to the Fright Side was open.

"Hannah?!"

Gasping, Hannah turned and saw her friend Katie. "What are you doing at the Spook House?"

"Uh, what are you talking about, Katie?" Hannah said nervously.

Katie crossed her arms. "Hannah, you've been going to the Spook House a lot lately, especially around Halloween." She walked up to the little girl. "What are you really doing here?" She blinked. "Wait. This wouldn't have to do with those big kids that scared us, would it? Are they inside?"

Hannah sighed. A few Halloweens ago, Scary Godmother and her Fright Side friends scared Jimmy, Katie Bert, and Daryl silly for locking Hannha up in the Spook House.

But since they belived there's no such thing as monsters, the kids dismissed them kids in costumes.

Hannah sighed as she felt defeat. She and Katie are friends since she's not mean and bossy like Jimmy.

Maybe it's time she knew the truth. "Yes, Katie. I'll take you to them."

Hannah opened the door. She and Katie walked inside and Katie went stiff at what she saw.

Three witches were cooking something bubbly in a cauldron.

"Guys, I want you to meet my friend Katie." Hannah said, introducing her frozen friend. "Katie, this is Scary Godmother, Rachel, and Sasha."

Scary Godmother was still, but Rachel smiled. "Hi, Katie!"

"Hi!" said Sasha.

The closet door swung open and out came Skully Pettibone, the skeleton in the closet. "I made creepy cookies!" he sang, holding a pan of spider shaped cookies.

Katie let out a scream and took a step back. She recognized that skeleton, Katie remembered how he had fallen to pieces on her and scared her out of her wits.

But she passed it off as a trick since it had been pretty dark when she and the others had first seen the skeleton.

"Oh! I didn't know we were having company already!" Skully said in his cheerful voice. He set the cookies down. "Let me see, you're...Katie, right?"

A million thoughts were running through Katie's mind. She took a few steps back. "You...can't be real."

"But Katie, he is real!" Hannah insisted.

"No, he's not!" Katie said. "And I'll prove it!" She went right up to the skeleton, grabs his hand and gave it a tug, making it come off.

Katie started to panic when the finger bones wiggled at her. The hand was moving on its own!

Skully smirked and leaned towards Katie. She quivered at his empty grin.

"You shouldn't have done that." the skeleton bellowed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Katie's freak out level hits to maximum and ran away into the house. But Skully chased after her by using the closets as shortcuts to catch up to her.

No matter where Katie ran, the skeleton was right behind her.

"Uh, should we do something?" Sasha asked.

Scary Godmother shook her head. "Don't worry, Skully can handle this. Now, let's get back to our potion!"

* * *

Deeper within the house, Katie was still running for her life. To think, the skeleton was real, the monsters were real, everything was real!

And now, Katie had reached a dead end. She spun around and there was the skeleton. She was trapped.

As Skully crept closer, Katie was ready to pass out.

"Why are you so afraid, sweetie?" asked Skully. "You weren't so scared when you went up to me."

Katie managed to stay conscious. She expected him to scare her or eat her. But not politely ask her a question.

"W-W-Well, I-I-I-" Katie began to stammer out. "I thought you were some kid in a costume."

Skully chuckled. "I don't blame you." he said. "It's not the first time I'm mistaken for a guy in a costume or a Halloween decoration. But you're the first one I managed to corner since lots of people manage to run away from me." He held his bony hands up. "And now, I've got something in store for you..."

Katie shouts and shields herself, but she started to squeal as she felt her sides being tickled!

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Cut it out! What are you doing?!" Katie laughed as she fell to the floor. "Quit it!"

The skeleton laughed hearing her laugh. "I don't think so!"

Katie laughed as the skeleton tickled her, she turned away from him. But the silly skeleton went for her shoulder blades.

"Cootchie, coo!" Skully sang.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! That tickles! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Katie laughed her hardest. She couldn't take anymore tickling.

Seeing her weakened state, Skully stopped and helps her up. Katie looked at him and the skeleton have her a wink.

"See? Not all monsters are bad, sweetie." Skully told her as they walked down the hall.

"So...you're all real monsters and you're friends with Hannah?!" Katie asked.

"That's right. It was when Hannah came to the Spook House. She was so scared she started crying! So Scary Godmother came and helped Hannah overcome her fear of monsters."

Katie looked away. "Hannah was crying?" Now she felt horrible. Why did she ever agree to go with Jimmy's plan?

Seeing her sad face, Skully put an arm around Katie. "It's okay, dear. You learned your lesson, so there's no need to fuss. Learning a lesson is easy, but following it most important."

Katie smiled a little, then Skully gave her a poke in the side and she smiled bigger.

"Yeah, you're right." said Katie. She and Skully came into the living room where Scary Godmother had just finished her potion making lesson with the Jocklin sisters.

Hannah smiled seeing Katie not afraid anymore. "Hi, Katie. You okay now?"

"I am, And I can see why you've been so secretive about coming to the Spook House."

"But you have to promise to keep this a secret and don't tell anyone." Hannah said seriously. "Especially Jimmy, Bert, and Daryl. I don't think they can handle it."

"I agree, Hannah." said Katie. "I completely agree. So, three witches and a skeleton live here, huh?"

"Oh, no. We're not witches." Rachel said. "We're normal girls. Scary Godmother is just teaching us how to make potions."

"And just in time for Halloween." Sasha said, holding a bottle of glowing blue liquid.

"Okay, girls. Let's see how much you've learned!" said Scary Godmother.

Giving a nod, the girls took the potion and poured a little on each of their heads.

The girls started to glow, and after in a bright flash of lights. The spell was cast.

"Wow!" Rachel twirled in her stylish, flowing witch dress. "It worked!"

"Amazing!" Sasha said in awe of her sparkling dress and cape. "We look like real witches!"

Scary Godmother clapped her hands together. "Spooktacular, girls! A plus!"

"Wow!" Katie's eyes filled with wonder. "Too cool!"

Skully snapped his fingers. "That reminds me! We've still got to get our costumes ready for our Halloween party tonight!"

Katie gasped. "Oh my gosh! I forgot that tonight's Halloween! I don't have a costume to wear!"

"Don't worry, Katie. Skully can take care of that." Hannah said.

The skeleton put his arm around Katie. "She's right. Come with me."

Skully brought Katie and Hannah to a closet door. He opened the door and to Katie wonder, costumes and accessories of all kinds were inside!

"This is my dressing room." Skully said.

Katie and Hannah stepped inside. "Dressing room?! This is more like a costume shop than a dressing room!" Katie said.

Skully smiled proudly. "I didn't spend more than three hundred years traveling through closets without picking up a few souvenirs!"

The skeleton picked up a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "What do you think?" He pointed a finger gun and wiggled his non-existent eyebrows.

The glasses fell right off his face.

Katie and Hannah giggled.

Skully, Hannah, and Katie had the time of their lives in that dressing room. They laughed as they tried on many hats and costumes.

And with Skully's great costume advice, the girls had on their ideal costumes.

Katie was a mermaid and Hannah was Little Red Riding Hood.

"These costumes are great!" Hannah said, twirling around in her riding hood.

"Thank you, Skully!" Katie gave the skeleton a big hug.

Skully smiled and put his bony arms around Katie.

Hannah couldn't be happier. Her human friend and monster friend had become friends with each other.

* * *

It was night time and all the trick-or-treaters were out. Jimmy, Daryl, and Bert arrived to the Spook House.

They went inside and everything was ready! Lots snacks were made, the decorations were up, the the party tunes were playing!

"Awesome party, Scary Godmother!" Rachel said as she danced with Rook.

"As always!" Sasha said as she was dipped by Whampire. They resumed their tango dance.

"Hey, who's the skeleton dancing with Katie?" Daryl asked Hannah.

Hannah looked and saw Skully and Hannha cutting a rug.

"He's just a big kid." the little girl said.

Bert gave Daryl a nudge. "I never took you for the jealous type, Daryl."

"I'm not jealous!" Daryla said, half-jokingly.

Katie and Skully stopped dancing and gave each other a bow. Then Katie went to join her humans friends.

"Who was that guy, Katie?" Daryl asked. "That skeleton costume of his so cool! It almost looks real!"

Katie looked over at Skully Pettibone. He gave her a wink and went off to dance with Scary Godmother.

"Yeah, he's got a great costume." Katie said. "He really pulls it off. She gave the skeleton a wink back.

This was the best Halloween Katie could ever hope for.


End file.
